Magic Potion
by scorpiorita
Summary: Sehun suka bereksperimen terhadap ramuan-ramuan, dan kemudian ia mencobanya pada dirinya sendiri demi mendapatkan Chanyeol. Bagaimana akhirnya? CHANHUN - Harry Potter!au - Hogwarts!au - GS!Sehun - crossdressing


**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Fantasy**

 **Harry Potter!au – Hogwarts!au**

 **Rate M, gs!Sehun, crossdressing**

 **Boy x boy, yaoi, boys love**

* * *

"Hun~ah, setelah turnamen Triwizard akan ada pesta kan? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan kau ajak datang bersama? Atau sudah ada yang mengajakmu duluan?" tanya Jongin – sahabat Sehun yang sama-sama menjadi penghuni asrama Gryffindor.

Jongin sedang asyik memakan cokelat-cokelatnya di dekat perapian dan Sehun tampak tak berkutik membaca sebuah buku tebal yang tentu saja tidak menarik rasa penasaran Jongin.

"Hmm.. belum ada, tapi aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengajakku. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Sehun sambil membolak-balik beberapa halaman.

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum menemukan. Kau tahu aku ini pemalu, tapi aku juga sudah mengincar seseorang untuk ku ajak datang. Memang siapa yang kau inginkan untuk mengajakmu datang?"

"Ada. Lalu siapa yang kau incar?"

Jongin menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Sehun dengan agak keras dan membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Hei!" bentak Sehun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _herbs maniac_! Aku yang bertanya padamu dulu.." balas Jongin.

"Ah! Kau sedari tadi banyak bicara. Mengganggu konsentrasiku saja. Nanti kalau aku berhasil, kau akan tahu siapa yang menjadi targetku!" Sehun mengambil buku tebalnya dari hadapan Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang semakin menggerutu.

"Hei mau ke mana?!" Jongin berlari kecil mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Sehun hanya mendiamkan Jongin yang mengekor di belakangnya dan terus berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Hun, ayo ceritakan siapa targetmu. Kenapa kau menunggunya untuk mengajakmu? Kau kan laki-laki, harusnya kau yang mengajak perempuan lebih dulu"

Sehun malah mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau targetmu bukan perempuan cantik.." tatap Jongin penuh selidik.

Sehun terdiam dan kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

"Hun, kau serius? Siapa dia?"

"Kim Jongin bawel! Oke. Dia ketua asrama!" jawab Sehun sewot.

"What?! Ketua asrama? Seeker Quiditch? Park chanyeol?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan berteriak atau kau akan menghancurkan rencana besarku karena akan ada yang mendengar" dengus Sehun kesal.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa? Apa rencanamu?" Jongin sedikit berbisik.

"Polijus! Aku akan merubah diriku menjadi wanita dan membuatnya mengajakku" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Aku tahu kau suka herbologi. Kau canggih di bidangnya, tapi ramuan itu kan hanya bertahan satu jam, sementara itu pesta perayaan akan berlangsung lebih dari satu jam"

"Maka dari itu diamlah, Kim Jongin. Aku sedang berusaha mempelajari semua bahan dari buku ini"

"Jangan bilang ini alasan kau sering menyelinap ke kamar mandi di lantai dasar ketika malam hari"

"Pintar! Kalau tidak di situ, di mana lagi aku bisa bereksperimen" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menyamar? Kalau kau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai wanita atau laki-laki, atau mungkin keduanya" gurau Sehun, "Ya, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan ada di dekatnya meski hanya semalam"

"Kau gila, Hun!" Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Kali ini Sehun sudah lengkap memakai seragam untuk siswa perempuan. Rambut cokelat gelapnya dibiarkan terurai. Sehun sedang berada di perpustakaan, sedikit melakukan uji coba apakah penyamarannya berhasil atau tidak.

Sehun berjinjit, berusaha mengambil sebuah buku di rak yang letaknya lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan sihirmu untuk mengambilnya, nona? Ini.."

Sehun terhenyak begitu melihat ada sosok Chanyeol yang membantunya mengambil buku yang ia inginkan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku hanya sedang tidak membawa tongkat sihirku.."

" _Magical Water Plants of The Mediterranian_?" Chanyeol membaca judul buku itu dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Iya. Aku sedang tertarik saja untuk mempelajarinya" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Hmm.. minat yang bagus. Apa kau benar dari Gryffindor?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat warna dasi yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu.." sambungnya lagi.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bersembunyi di balik buku" elak Sehun yang agak sedikit gugup, takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Haemi" jawab Sehun asal.

"Hmm.. Haemi ya? Lalu bagaimana soal pesta setelah turnamen Triwizard nanti? Sudah ada yang mengajakmu?" Chanyeol memandang agak aneh pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada, atau mungkin belum" Sehun tertunduk, takut Chanyeol mengetahui penyamarannya.

"Karena aku juga belum menemukan pendamping, bagaimana kalau pergi denganku?"

Sehun menatap terkejut, tidak menyangkan jalannya akan semudah ini untuk datang ke pesta perayaan bersama Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.." Sehun tersenyum.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Kau sungguh serius dengan ini?" Jongin memastikan sekali lagi kepada Sehun yang tampak terburu-buru harus segera menjalankan rencananya.

"Tawaran sudah di depan mata. Kenapa harus ku tolak? Sudah ya, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu. Tidak mungkin aku keluar dari asrama laki-laki dengan tubuhku yang menjadi wanita" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Jongin melongo dengan rencana nekatnya.

Sehun memilih dress berwarna merah, sama merahnya dengan warna khas Gryffindor, dengan panjang sedikit di atas lutut. Dan dengan sedikit bantuan sihir, ia merapikan rambutnya menjadi gelungan yang cantik.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu asrama dengan jubah berwarna biru gelap dipadankan dengan setelan kemeja berwarna coklat krem dan celana hitam.

Dengan senyum terkembang dan hati berdebar, Sehun menggamit lengan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruang utama Hogwarts yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang dansa yang super romantis.

Sehun tetap cuek ketika ada beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin yang lain mengira bahwa ia adalah salah satu siswi dari sekolah sihir yang menjadi tamu pada turnamen Triwizard sebelumnya.

Sedikit pidato pembuka dari Professor Dumbledore dan juga penghargaan atas prestasi peserta turnamen mengawali pesta perayaan malam itu. Sehun bertepuk tangan kecil ketika melihat Chanyeol bersama tim Quidditch-nya menerima trofi juara. Tak perlu berlama-lama, musik segera dialunkan dan seluruh yang hadir bebas berdansa menari mengikuti setiap lagu.

"Kau cantik.." puji Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang berdansa berdua.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Sehun tersipu.

"Ku rasa setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lebih banyak lagi"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau banyak menari malam ini. Kau hebat! Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, duduklah. Biar ku ambilkan minum untukmu"

Sehun pergi ke sebuah meja makan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan duduk bergabung dengan beberapa siswa di situ.

"Hei!" Jongin datang menghampiri dan menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Sehun, ini sungguh kau?" bisiknya perlahan.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, "Am I perfect, right?"

Jongin menggeleng heran tak percaya, "Semoga ramuan polijus-mu bertahan lama seperti yang kau harapkan"

Jongin segera pergi ketika melihat Chanyeol datang mendekat dengan membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Kau kenal dekat dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongin pergi berlalu.

"Tidak terlalu, hanya aku pernah menolongnya ketika ia terjatuh saat pertama kali kami belajar mengendarai sapu terbang" jawab Sehun berbohong.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Sehun merasa sakit. Tubuhnya agak nyeri. Sehun takut kalau pengaruh ramuan polijusnya mulai menghilang padahal pesta belum usai. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"A..aku permisi dulu.." dengan terburu-buru, Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei! Mau ke mana?" Chanyeol menyusul di belakang Sehun yang terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan area pesta perayaan.

"Sial! Ramuanku ternyata belum sempurna!" umpat Sehun pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak menggubris panggilan Chanyeol yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun terus menambah kecepatan langkahnya dan bergegas kembali ke asrama sebelum tubuhnya kembali ke bentuk semula. Tapi belum sempat tiba di asrama, pandangannya mendadak gelap.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan pandangannya agak sedikit buram. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya yang agak remang-remang. Dari jendela tampak kalau hari masih malam.

"Sudah sadar rupanya?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun membelalak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Sehun menyingkap sedikit selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, dress merahnya masih melekat. Lalu ia meraba kepalanya, dan sialnya rambutnya sudah kembali pendek. Itu tandanya ia sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang bertubuh laki-laki, bukan Haemi – tubuh perempuannya.

"Aku harus pergi!" Sehun melemparkan selimutnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena penyamarannya telah terbongkar di hadapan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol mendudukkan Sehun lagi di tempat tidur.

"Ma.. maafkan aku.." Sehun tertunduk, kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi pahanya yang sedikit terlihat karena dress merah pendek itu.

Sungguh Sehun merasa konyol. Tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi laki-laki tapi dress merah itu masih melekat dengan cantik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau bukan Haemi. Mengapa menyamar, huh?!" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya.. aku mohon maafkan aku. Maaf atas tindakan konyolku. Aku hanya ingin datang ke pesta bersamamu. Itu saja." jawab Sehun cepat.

"Kau membohongiku. Kau lupa, Sehun. Aku ini ketua asrama dan sudah pasti aku harus hafal dengan seluruh siswa yang ada di asrama Gryffindor, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tak ada yang bernama Haemi di asrama ini."

"Ja..jadi sejak awal kau tahu siapa aku?" Sehun semakin ketakutan.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu pasti sosok Haemi itu adalah tipuan dan aku penasaran siapa yang ada dibalik sosok itu, dan ternyata kau orangnya" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sehun bisa merasakan aroma nafas Chanyeol yang menyegarkan.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan laporkan tindakan konyol ini pada siapapun termasuk Professor Dumbledore" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol berlutut. Menyamakan pandangannya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Sehun dan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Sehun tampak seperti berkaca-kaca, takut kalau kebodohannya itu akan dilaporkan kepada siapapun oleh Chanyeol.

" _Colloportus!"_ Chanyeol mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Tindakanmu akan ku maafkan dan tidak akan ku beritahukan pada siapapun, dengan satu syarat" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"A.. apa itu?" pandangan mata Sehun sedikit berbinar.

"Bermainlah denganku sejenak, dengan dress itu.."

"A..apa? Ber.. bermain?"

"Meski tubuhmu sudah kembali, tapi kau masih tampak seksi dengan dress ini" Chanyeol sedikit menyingkap bawahan dress yang dikenakan Sehun dan jemarinya menyentuh paha Sehun yang mulus.

"Ch..Chanyeol?"

"Kau jadi laki-laki atau perempuan, tak masalah bagiku, herbolog yang gagal.." Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

Pikiran Sehun kembali teringat pada ramuan polijusnya yang gagal bertahan lama. Sehun menelah ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Patuhi aku atau rahasiamu akan terbongkar" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Sehun.

"B.. baiklah"

"Pintar.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun sejenak lalu mendorong tubuh itu hingga telentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, beruntung kau melakukan kebodohanmu dengan ketua asrama, karena seorang ketua bisa memiliki kamar asramanya sendirian dan aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau"

Jantung Sehun semakin berdegup kencang ketika Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai melumat bibirnya yang masih berbalut lipstik. Sehun tak bisa menolak karena takut rahasianya akan terbongkar.

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir kenyal itu dan memaksa lidahnya untuk menerobos masuk.

"Engh.." Sehun mendesah pelan.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun sekali lagi dan kemudian mulai menjamah telinga dan leher Sehun yang terekspos dengan cantik. Bahu Sehun pun juga tak kalah menjadi sasaran, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan satu tanda di sana.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menyingkap bagian bawah dari dress Sehun hingga ke pangkal paha. Jemarinya mengusap lagi paha Sehun.

"Enggghh.." Sehun sedikit menggeliat.

"See? Tubuhmu meresponku dengan baik" goda Chanyeol.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol melepaskan dress Sehun dengan sihirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun memakai pakaian dalam wanita berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan bra dan celana dalam seksinya.

Dengan segera Sehun menutupi bagian vitalnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya jelas tampak memerah meski di dalam cahaya yang remang-remang.

"Cute.." ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tak jauh dari sisinya dan mengarahkan pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun, membuatnya terikat pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Hei!" protes Sehun.

"Patuhi aku atau rahasiamu ku bongkar" ancam Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam, wajahnya terasa semakin panas. Sungguh ia meraa malu dengan penampilannya saat ini di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan malu, kau tampak seksi dengan pakaian dalam itu" gurau Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan tongkat sihirnya, kali ini saatnya tangannya untuk bekerja, tanpa sihir.

Chanyeol melepaskan bra yang dikenakan Sehun lalu ia mengusap kedua puting Sehun.

"Mmpphh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan, Sehun. Tanpa berubah pun ternyata tubuhmu sama rampingnya dengan perempuan"

Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Ya, dia memang menyukai Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak mengira akan berakhir seperti ini di tangan ketua asrama itu.

Chanyeol melumat puting kecil itu bergantian dan membuat Sehun semakin menggeliat dan mengerang.

"Chan.." bisiknya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan puting kemerahan yang mulai mengeras itu, Chanyeol mengusap sesuatu milik Sehun yang terbungkus rapi di balik celana dalam wanitanya.

"Jangan meledekku.." pintanya.

"Ini tampak menggemaskan, Sehun" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Chanyeol melepaskan sepotong pakaian penutup terakhir yang dikenakan Sehun dan tubuh Sehun kini sudah terpampang sempurna di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia sendiri pun akhirnya melepaskan juga seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol memijat ereksi milik Sehun yang sudah semakin menegang, sama seperti miliknya. Dan ia kembali menciumi bibir Sehun.

"Engghh.."

Sehun ingin melepaskan diri, tapi ikatan yang diberikan Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Buka kakimu yang lebar, dear.."

Sehun hanya bisa patuh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu. Chanyeol sudah membuatnya gila malam ini. Sehun semakin terpukau ketika melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Cocok sekali menjadi kapten tim Quidditch.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mulai membenamkan penisnya pada lubang pantat Sehun.

"Aaahh.."

"Pertama kali?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku akan bermain lembut" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Engghh.." Sehun meringis menahan sakit.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Pelan-pelan rasa sakit itu mulai hilang dan membuat Sehun menjadi ketagihan.

"Lebih cepat.." desahnya.

Chanyeol mematuhinya dan membuat Sehun menjadi semakin mengerang, tubuhnya menggelinjang.

"Chan.. yeol.."

Chanyeol tak peduli Sehun mencengkeram punggungnya dengan kuat dan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas luka.

"Aahh.. ahh.."

"Kau sempit Sehun"

"Engghh.. aakhh.. Chan.."

Tubuh keduanya semakin panas. Keringat mulai membasahinya dan nafas mereka semakin memburu. Chanyeol pun tak henti-hentinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan yang sama di dalam sana.

Sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol juga meremas penis Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum-nya.

"Hngg.. Chanyeol.."

Sehun meremas bahu Chanyeol, lututnya bergetar seperti kllimaksnya hampir sampai.

"Desahanmu memabukkanku, Sehun. Sebut namaku terus.."

"Aakkhh.. aku.. hampir.. ahhhh"

"Keluarkan sayang.."

"Aahh.. Chan.. aakkhh.. Chanyol!" tumpahlah cairan putih itu di perutnya dan telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih terus menghujam lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun.

"Ugh, aku.. suka.. tubuhmu, Sehun.."

"Ennghh, Sehun!" dan lubang pantatnya kini sudah penuh cairan putih milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Sehun yang sama-sama basah oleh keringat.

"Ini lebih mengasyikkan daripada dunia sihir" kata Chanyeol lalu terkekeh.

"Terima kasih kau tidak membocorkan rahasiaku" balas Sehun.

"Kau melakukan itu semua karena menyukaiku kan?"

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Beruntunglah kau bisa menikmati permainanku sebelum aku menyatakan cinta padamu"

"Ci.. cinta?"

"Respon macam apa itu? Harusnya kau senang mendengarnya" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak aku sering melihatmu mencuri pandang ke arahku ketika aku sedang melatih tim Quidditch, terlebih lagi kalau kau sering berpakaian seksi untukku" goda Chanyeol.

"Ini gila.."

"Ayolah, mungkin lain kali kita bisa melakukannya lagi sambil menggunakan mantra sihir. Jangan terlalu banyak bereksperimen dengan dunia herbologimu. Lebih baik kau berkesperimen bagaimana permainan kita berikutnya" Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Sehun hanya melirik Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Oke. Aku bercanda tapi aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Istirahatlah. Kecantikanmu hanya untuk aku" diusapnya kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol membenamkan Sehun di dalam pelukannya setelah aktivitas melelahkan itu.

Biarkan saja Hogwarts dibuat gempar keesokan harinya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Huwehehehe.. entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin fic Hogwarts!au

Sebelumnya udah lama pengen bikin gs Sehun tapi ga ada ide cerita, daaann.. sampailah pada fanfic fantasy ini bhaks

Bayangin aja Sehun pake dress mini warna merah plus pakaian dalam cewek wkwkwk.. *maapin author ya Hun

Kalo alur garing dan kecepetan ya biarlah.. ini cuma imajinasi author sesaat yg tiba-tiba pengen dituliskan jd sebuah fanfic

Thanks for reading and comments!


End file.
